Gestos
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Simplicidade, amor, não era preciso nada mais. Saint Seiya, Yaoi, Aldebaran e Mu. Resgatando velhos textos do Need for Fic, o melhor fórum de fanfics do Brasil.


**GESTOS**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: CDZ, Aldebaran e Mu, Slash, MxM Relationship, Episódio G, Ficlet.

Advertências: Insinuação leve de sexo e nudez

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Simplicidade, amor, não era preciso nada mais

Disclaimer: CDZ não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada

Nota: Esta ficlet nasceu de um comentário no Facebook sobre os cabelos lisos de Aldebaran. Foi um surto que levei 20 minutos para escrever. Não esperem uma obra prima, foi apenas uma resposta a um pedido de uma colega do Palaestra. Beijos.

 **GESTOS**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Um raro momento de paz em Jamiel. Bom, não que houvesse conflitos o tempo todo, mas apenas que Aldebaran não tinha nenhum trabalho pendente que o retirasse de lá e também que Mu de Áries não tinha nada urgente naquele dia.

O sol penetrou pelas janelas de estilo único, perpassando pelo tecido fino, de algodão de cor crua, fino e perfumado por flores frescas. Toda a casa de Mu tinha estilo único. Havia muito artesanato, presentes de tribos próximas, móveis de madeira feitos por ele e por Aldebaran, apetrechos de cozinha de cobre e pedra, talheres em madeira ou metais diversos.

Uma miscelânea de cores, toques, materiais e que, estranhamente, combinavam entre si dando uma atmosfera aconchegante a toda a casa.

No quarto maior, a cama de madeira entalhada e colchão macio recebia com espaço generoso o corpo grande e forte do taurino e o corpo menor, mas não infantilizado ou frágil, de Mu. Não havia roupas, apenas um fino lençol embolado nos dois, que ressonavam tranquilos após uma noite de amor tranquilo, apaixonado e sincero.

O brasileiro tinha maneiras gentis e educação ímpar, qualidades que encantavam Mu de Áries há algum tempo. Por trás da aparência intimidadora do homem de mais de dois metros de altura havia uma alma permeada de inteligência, talento culinário e capacidade de amar inesgotável. E, a Mu é que era dirigida toda essa capacidade do coração tão grande quanto se poderia esperar de um touro.

Se Aldebaran fosse ser comparado a algum animal, o seu signo seria uma boa representação: forte, denso, poderoso, capaz de grandes feitos. Ao mesmo tempo, sua inocência em algumas situações parecia deixa-lo com ares de passarinho, especialmente quando se derretia em ternura e palavras repletas de mel para com o amor de sua vida.

Mu tinha outra compleição. Era menor, mais esguio, mas com músculos flexíveis e fortes, uma inteligência sagaz e temperamento tranquilo, pelo menos enquanto não o provocassem com alguma estupidez ou quisessem atacar seu namorado. Mu tinha uma incrível atração mental, física e espiritual, pelo gigantesco e meigo taurino.

Tão diferentes para tantos quantos os vissem, mas tão iguais no sentimento profundo que nutriam um para o outro, advindo da amizade, do companheirismo, descoberto aos poucos, em conversas e na vida dura de santos de Atena.

"Bom dia." Mu cumprimentou o homem de olhos semicerrados a seu lado ao notar que ele acordara.

"Hum. Bom dia." Aldebaran deu um beijo na testa do companheiro e se levantou, os fios longos e bagunçados, um pouco encaracolados.

"Adoro seus cabelos. E acho que produzimos muita umidade ontem, não?" O ariano sorria, a voz calma e solícita. "Quer que arrume para você?"

Aldebaran caminhou nu pelo quarto, até uma penteadeira de estilo Luiz XV, uma peça garimpada num antiquário que fora seu presente pelo primeiro ano deles juntos. O espelho bem trabalhado com arestas em pequenos arcos refletia o corpo musculoso e perfeito, a boca farta, os olhos bondosos e... O cabelo um tanto desgrenhado demais. Talvez um tanto a mais do que ele esperava ver. "Creio que após um bom banho perfumado. Vem comigo?" Estendeu a mão para o homem mais baixo de cabelos longos e lisos. "Quem me dera ter esse cabelo."

"Você é perfeito do jeito que é. E vamos tomar um bom banho sim. Apesar de tudo, gostei da sua ideia de ter colocado energia elétrica por aqui. Poderei desenroscar seus pequenos cachos em longos e cheirosos fios castanhos."

"Ah, não, Mu. Vai mesmo querer me fazer uma chapinha? Isso é um pouco... estranho." Um pouco desconfortável com a ideia, já deixara o namorado arrumar seus cabelos algumas vezes, não que achasse tão necessário assim.

"Entenda como ato de amor, não tanto pelo efeito estético, isso não me interessa, apenas por eu me sentir plenamente realizado em poder lhe fazer carinho nos cabelos de uma maneira que ninguém mais no mundo pode... Ora, compreenda-me. Muitos podem lhe dar comida, abraços, beijos, presentes, mas apenas a mim, Mu de Áries, é dado o prazer de domar seus pequenos cachos e preparar penteados masculinos, sedutores e maravilhosos para meu deleite."

"Você me convenceria até a pintar as unhas de rosa, sabia?" Alde venceu a curta distância ouvindo a risada feliz do ariano e pegou seu amado nos braços levando-o para o banheiro. Uma bonita peça de porcelana branca, uma banheira com pés de metal e encanamento de cobre que transportava água de cheiro peculiar e agradável.

Assim eram as coisas com eles dois, tudo lhes soava natural e único, como o amor deles.


End file.
